Dayshift at Freddy's: Remastered
Dayshift at Freddy's (often abreviated as DSaF) was the first game of the DSaF series, made by DirectDoggo using RPG Maker MV. It was renamed for Dayshift at Freddy's: Remastered after a major graphic update. DSaF is a satirical play novel to the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise and the fanbase for it. However, unlike the first game from the FNaF series, this game is sent in 1987, while the original game seems to happen in 1993. The game was originally only released for Microsoft Windows and once had an unsupported HTML version intented for Mac and Linux users, but later it was removed from Game Jolt as Direct Doggo made ports for the aforementioned SO. The author then confirmed he is not going to make any kind of Android or another HTML port. Official description This is the official game description extracted from Game Jolt page for the game, with no changes: "Hi, welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbender's pizza! '' I just want to ask you...what's wrong with you?!" "You're in a town with 15 available jobs and yet you still pick the one with the killer robots that gives you less than minimum wage?"'' sigh "Well, okay. '''Welcome to 1987'."'' Description This is a satirical take on the FNaF series where instead of hanging around during the night like a nightguard or a hooligan, you're there at an even scarier time. '''DURING THE DAY'.'' D(ay)S(hift) a(t) F(reddy's) (or DSAF) is a visual novel and you use dialogue options and a map to navigate the pizzeria, each room has many activities for you to complete. You spend 5 days at Freddy's. You DO have choices and those choices do have consequences. There's 11 endings, each with varying degrees of pain, suffering and death. Also, Breadbear. "What do I do during the day?" I hear you ask. Well, you can: *''Sort through drawings to put on the walls!'' *''Talk to Phone Guy.'' *''Murder children dressed as an infamous movie character!'' *''Scrounge around for change.'' *''Play terrible minigames!'' *''Exist in 1987.'' *''Serve pizza with several toppings.'' *''Wear springlock suits! -(this game was a mistake)'' *''Eat salad, and then be fired for eating the aforementioned salad!'' Credits Scott for FNaF, respective owners for Stock images, ArmedChalko for Breadbear, Incompetech for music, Yanfly, MOG, Hime and Galv for misc coding, FufuTheGargoyle for sprite work, Everything_Animations for models, Rick Astley also. If I forget anyone, tell me calmly and without pitchforks... Gameplay The players can roam the pizzeria and must took decisions during a week working at Freddy's. Those decisions may or not trigger events and affect the ending they are going to receive at the end of the week. Some events also are only triggered randonly, adding some replay value other than the eleven endings. For example, meeting the bullies from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. In order do make some actions and achieve most of the endings, the player must earn Faz Tokens to buy things from Matt and wear a deadly springlock suit. Gallery Official media 141698-crop68_0_1136_600-de6i8yzb.jpg|Main menu artwork and Game Jolt banner 141698-wb5icgid.jpg.png|Outdated Game Jolt header 141698-qb8fa66j.jpg|Actual Game Jolt header Official screenshots Media1-asercjzz.png Media2-8vugbzr6.png Media3-9rtcdewj.png Fox-f7um2vjp.png Media5-77ragd4t.png Media6-uuwja4nm.png Media7-2evbzm3g.png Media8-kehvsakr.png -uggys2r3.png -ceabdjqu.png -eusrgmmr.png -qrzd7jrj.png Old DSaF development notes Early concept blueprints, revealed by Direct Doggo. DSaF_Dev_-_Note_1.jpg|''"A rough plan of the DSaF titles. A crude map of the US from memory. According to these notes, the official term for what happened at the end of DSaF 1 is "The Mauling..." Heh."'' DSaF_Dev_-_Note_2.jpg|''"A rough sketch of the Colorado location."'' DSaF_Dev_-_Note_3.jpg|''"A list of possible random encounters, showing a few scrapped ones, such as: Foxy getting crucified, traveling fire, Popgoes insulting the player and Mr Clean."'' DSaF_Dev_-_Note_4.jpg|''"Some early planning for the endings of DSaF 1 (sorry about blurriness.)"'' DSaF_Dev_-_Note_5.jpg|''"These notes show the original DSaF plot, having 7 days instead of 5. The murders originally happened on day 2, there were failures on day 4 and the bite happened on the day 7 party. DSaF 2 is much closer to this day plan."'' DSaF_Dev_-_Note_6.jpg|''"Several WIP location maps are here. The one in the bottom right was originally my location map for the Grand Canyon minigame, before I simplified it. I ended up reusing the map of DSaF 2, with some minor adjustments."'' Trivia Other development details revealed by the author. reddit.com_-_Scrapped_DSaF_1_concept.jpg|Scrapped ending reddit.com_-_My_biggest_regret_from_developing_DSaF.jpg|Scrapped character reddit.com_-_Fun_Fact_about_DSaF_development.jpg|The main inspiration source for DSaF External Links *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' at FNaF Wiki, the game Dayshift at Freddy's is based on. Category:Games Category:DSaF media Category:DSAF